


Two Heroes, Three Servants

by PenguinKiwis



Series: Sagittarius [2]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astolfo does what he wants, Astolfo is cheeky, BAMF Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Canon-Typical Violence, Chiron does what he wants, Chiron is a tired Dad, Chiron | Archer of Black is a Dork, David Shield is trying his best, Gray is a baby, I-Island, MUSASHI DOES WHAT SHE WANTS TO TOO, Mentions of Sensei | All for One - Freeform, Mild Language, Mineta Minoru Bashing, Minor, Minor Epic of Remnant Spoilers, Mostly because Chiron wonders if Jason or Mineta would die first, My Hero Academia: Two Heroes (Movie), My Hero Academia: Two Heroes Spoilers, Not Beta Read, Parental Chiron | Archer of Black, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, but its there, his money is on mineta, i sorta threw some things out the window because fate is unnecessarily complicated, mentions of past Grail Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis
Summary: It's summer and to start the break off, the I-Island Expo trip has arrived! Chiron only hopes that things don't go too awry, but knowing his students, there's little hope for that.This is the movie special to "Sagittarius"
Series: Sagittarius [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590025
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! First of all, if you haven't read Sagittarius please go and read that before you read this: this is a side story to that one that covers the Movie "Two Heroes" and it could get very confusing without the context of that story. If you have read it, then Hi! Welcome to the start of the "Two Heroes" Arc. There's no official timeline in where this and the special episode that came as the lead-in to the movie are, but I would assume it's before the summer camp so there! That's the new timeline.
> 
> Anywho, I don't own anything.
> 
> Uh, there's gonna be chaos and a Surprise™ that will show up in the main story later.

The incident at the mall blew over quicker than the incident with Stain. Gray and Midoriya had both been questioned by the police before Chiron had arrived with Yagi and the Elder Todoroki at the Mall. Of course, the building had been shut down and the Flame Hero ended up being the man to take or get the other kids a ride home (he glared the entire time, according to Astolfo). Yagi and himself had gone to the station with Gray and Midoriya and waited for them.

Nonetheless, the incident with Shigaraki came and went quickly without too much of a fuss— students were quite excited for the summer training camp, after all.

Chiron himself had chosen not to go, since he would be working with Yagi and Todoroki Enji, but both Gray and Astolfo were happy to join their classmates.

In truth, even after three days of sleeping and then another one and a half with bedrest on Recovery Girl's orders, Chiron was still a bit sore from taking Gray's Noble Phantasm at such a close proximity. He was glad he was only sore, though. It could have been much worse.

He had given Yagi a written apology for scaring him half to death too.

But with that out of mind, Chiron could relax a bit. There were other, smaller things to attend to.

Chiron smiled, brushing his bangs out of his face as the warm, summer breeze gusted through his hair gently.

The arrival at the I-Island Expo had been that day.

Chiron had been invited twice before but had rejected it every time due to the bad timing. The first time he had been in the middle of helping out the Greek embassy with something, the second time he was vacationing in Alaska. And by vacationing he meant he was being a hermit for a few months to avoid over curious Mages. There were also dogs there, and he was more than happy to help out the local town he was staying in then. He'd rather have been there than at some stuffy party.

The only reason he had agreed to come this time was because of two reasons.

Both of which were with him currently.

The Archer shook his head with a smile as he watched as Astolfo happily skipped ahead of him and Gray. I-Island was an interesting place for sure. With very little restrictions on Quirks, it resembled the Western World quite a bit in that sense. And with the expo going on, there were more than enough people and Heroes with odd appearances. Despite the way that Quirks worked, Chiron knew his true appearance was a bit strange to more than a few others— he also didn't care, but too many people staring at him was annoying. He was glad that both Greece and Japan had gotten used to him, for the most part.

"There are a number of attractions and demonstrations are going on before the party and opening to the public," he told Gray, the girl nodding as Astolfo continued to look at everything ahead of them. "They're also more relaxed than Japan is about Quirks, so don't be afraid to show off a bit if you want. If anyone asks, remember to tell them that you have Mechanical manipulation to Add's Code Metal. I don't think the loosely fabricated statement of a fourth class of Quirks would hold up here."

She nodded again. "I'll keep that in mind... oh and, um, I think you mean that I shouldn't be worried if Astolfo decides to show off," she said and he laughed a bit. Astolfo glanced back at them with a grin, tilting his head.

"Just remember that we need to be at the party tonight," Chiron told them both, smoothing his tunic down a bit. "I'll check in to the hotel for tonight, don't get into trouble you two."

"We won't~" Astolfo hummed as he jogged back over, taking Gray's hand. "Come on! Let's go~" he laughed, dragging her off and Chiron chuckled, waving to the two of them. Astolfo certainly was full of energy, more than enough to make up for Gray's more quiet personality.

He was certain that the two of them would have fun nonetheless, though. As for him...

Well, now he just had to find the hotel they would be staying at.

(x)

Chiron had been to his fair share of parties over the many years since his Grail War. Political, casual, festivals, royal galas and other event types, and more. Parties he attended for formality's sake or because he genuinely wanted to go, but despite the facts, he never was that fond of the glitz and glamor that came with the fancier types.

And he wasn't one to wear a combat style of dress to a fancy dinner.

So he had ditched his battle attire, unlike many of the others, and decided to dress a bit more like he was at a fancy gathering. Though in all fairness, that's exactly what this dinner party was.

Dressed in a pressed and spotless white shirt with a red tie that remained mostly hidden under the charcoal, pinstriped waistcoat and lighter, equally pinstriped, gray blazer, the Archer chose to stay near the back of the room. His bangs were slicked back and out of his face, a black overcoat resting over his shoulders as he gazed over the crowd. Heroes talking to invites and invites and their friends staring and whispering about a hero in their line of sight.

Unlike in parties he had attended before, he found no need to go and interact with people here. They weren't political allies with Greece, so he had no need to pretend that he was interested (and that he and Conquerer got along as Greek Internationals, they didn't. That hero was nothing like the man he named himself after) and none of them had personally invited him so he didn't need to be friendly with them.

He was alright just watching the crowd while he indulged in food and drink. Gray and Astolfo had yet to arrive, but he wasn't too worried. They were quite capable and if they both decided that they didn't want to be part of the party, then he understood. They were both technically teenagers, after all.

"I didn't expect you to be here, Archer," a voice said and Chiron smiled as he turned around, a glass of champagne in hand.

"If it weren't for my charges, I probably would have rejected the offer," he said, "How are you doing this evening, All Might?"

The blonde giant of a hero just laughed, a glass of drink in his hand as well. It would make sense that All Might was here as well, so he wasn't that surprised.

"I am well! You said your, ah, charges are here? I don't see them."

"Well, you know Astolfo," Chiron said as he raised he glass to the man and the blonde, with almost comical gentleness, clinked his with the Archer's.

"To the expo," he hummed before he took a sip of his drink. All Might followed suit, chuckling into his glass as he did.

"Young Midoriya should be here eventually, he and my friend Dave's daughter. I'm sure Young Midoriya will be happy to see people he recognized," the Symbol of Peace said. Chiron hummed again, nodding absently as he took another sip from his glass.

"I'm surprised you're not being swarmed," he said after a moment, "I mean, you're hanging in the back right here with an old man like me."

"If you're old then I'm ancient," All Might laughed as a woman glanced over. Chiron chuckled a bit as well. Technically it was the other way around, but appearances mattered. It wouldn't do him any good if the public learned about Servants and the Mages.

A brown-haired man with glasses and in a gray-colored suit walked over as the two talked leisurely. Chiron took note of a strange air around him and his body language seemed a bit stiff, but he didn't comment on it.

"Already making more friends, All Might?" the man asked and the blonde laughed.

"Dave! This is actually a coworker of mine!" he said and Chiron nodded, bowing a bit with a smile.

"You can call me Archer," he told the man, who bowed back slowly. This was David Shield then. Interesting.

"David, I'm a friend of All Might's from way back," the man said, "It's good to meet you."

"You as well," he said before he glanced up at All Might. "Well go on, you should be talking with everyone, Mister Symbol of Peace."

All Might looked ready to protest before Chiron held a hand up. "I know, 'I'm having fun here' is what you're going to say, but you should talk with the other pros and your friend instead of school teacher here. You do have a reputation to uphold, after all."

He hoped that All Might caught what he was saying. He didn't want to reveal that he was a Pro to people who didn't recognize him. The fewer people who would remember him the better after all. Down the line, he could get in trouble if they remembered who he was in thirty years and he looked the same. Not that he planned on meeting any of these people later in life. Besides, even as Greece's second (technically first, but he didn't really do the out and about heroing in Greece) international hero, he still preferred to stay on the lower end of publicity. Press and media were tiring to deal with and he didn't like more people butting into his private life. That would just make things difficult.

David at least looked a bit amused as Chiron's comment.

All Might gazed down at him for a moment more before he relented, nodding. "Very well! But I will be back eventually!" He declared before he and David walked off.

Chiron just waved before he went back to observing everyone else.

It wasn't long after All Might left that he was roped into giving an opening speech of sorts and Chiron just had to stifle a laugh. Of course, he would have gotten pulled into making a speech. He set his glass down on a table as the blonde man started to speak.

All Might had only gotten a handful of words out of his mouth before an alarm made everyone startle and freeze momentarily. A number of others started to look around as the alarm continued.

"This is an announcement from the I-Island Security System," an automated voice announced, causing several heroes and those in attendance of the party to look around, the bright red warning screen that had popped up behind All Might startling others.

"We have received notice that an explosive device was found somewhere on the I-Expo grounds," the announcement continued, "I-Island will now be in high-alert mode. Your safety is our top priority. Residents and tourists should return to their lodging centers or shelter in a place until further notice. Anyone on the street in ten minutes will be in violation of the law. As a precautionary measure, most of the island's main buildings will now be sealed off."

The doors around them opened and Chiron stilled his movement, even going as far as to slow his breathing. His own version of presence concealment activated and armed people filed into the room, not even looking his way as his presence vanished to them. The figures pushed the civilians to the center of the hall, guns at the ready. People around him screamed and cowered away as a redheaded man with a mask walked in with two more armed men next to him.

"In case you haven't caught on," the man said with a nasty sneer, "The security system is under our control now."

He raised a brow from where he was, watching the man carefully.

"I know we have a lot of heroes in here, but if you decide to make a scene…" he raised a hand and the screens around the reception hall changed, showing different parts of the island— the security robots surrounding civilians.

"I'll make sure that the security centuries think the good people they have in their sights are dangerous criminals…"

He tensed, watching the many heroes in the room slowly drop their fighting stances.

"So I'd play nice, because everyone on this island is my hostage!" the man declared, placing a hand up to his ear. "Do it."

With that order, small holes opened up on the floor, glowing blue before mechanical ribbons shot out. The bonds wrapped around every hero around them, though he simply sidestepped his. Luckily, none of the villains seemed to notice. Or just didn't care.

A gunshot going off made him look towards the front again, eyes narrowing as they saw All Might straining against the restraints and the redheaded villain walking up as well.

"Don't move," the man said before he pointed the gun into the crowd. "If you take so much of a step, I'll kill everyone in this room."

All Might tensed, glancing to where Chiron was and the blonde just barely caught the sight of golden flecks drifting into the light. The Archer had taken off.

If that was a good thing or a bad thing, All Might didn't know, but now he had no choice.

He allowed himself to be kicked to the ground.

"There's a good boy…" The villain said before turning to the crowd. "You're going to follow All Might's lead and do exactly as I say, right?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going ahead and posting this anyways because uhhhhh yeah. So two chapters. I'm gonna be updating this at the normal "every Friday or whenever I want" schedule. So ye.

Chiron found Astolfo and Gray standing in a blocked off stairwell with a number of his other students (Midroiya included) and a blonde-haired girl he didn't recognize. Based on facial structure, though, she might be related to David Shield. He did recall All Might telling him that a friend of his had a daughter, so perhaps this was it?

The Archer's sudden appearance coming up the stairs startled all of the students, but looks of relief crossed their faces. They appeared to have been in the middle of a heated, but hushed conversation upon his arrival.

"I take it you realize what's happening then?" Chiron asked as the students settled down. Some nodded, Mineta looked ready to cry with relief as Todoroki gazed down at his hand.

"Who is this, Deku?" the blonde girl asked and Chiron smiled a bit.

"I'm Chiron, I'm one of their teachers. I was actually just down in the reception hall," he said simply. Midoriya let out a breath.

"We thought you'd be here if Gray and Astolfo were," he said before he shifted. "How bad is it, Sensei?" He asked and Chiron sighed.

"It's bad," he said, running a hand through his hair. "And in all honesty, my gut feeling is to tell all of you children to wait here while myself, Gray, and Astolfo resolve this."

Both Midoriya and Todoroki gave him a look that was somewhere between shock and betrayal. He knew those two were the most likely to want to break the rules to help others. The unknown blonde girl just looked confused.

"Um- Why would you take Astolfo and Gray? They're students too, right?"

"Here in Japan, yeah," Astolfo said as he dusted the skirt of his dress off. "But in France, I'm registered as a hero."

Gray nodded a bit. "Same for me, but for England."

The blonde nodded slowly, "Okay, but even if you did go up there, Mister Chiron, you wouldn't be able to work the security system."

"I suppose you're right," he sighed. "Meaning everything just got a bit more complicated."

"Take me with you then," she said, placing a hand on her chest, "I'm Melissa Shield, David Shield's daughter and a resident and student here. I'm familiar with the security system, so, please…! I want to help…"

"I want to help too!" Midoriya said, standing up with a determined look. "I want to save them! They have All Might tied up down there. I know you're strong Sensei, but I just don't feel right sitting by and doing nothing while you, Gray, Astolfo, and Melissa are risking your lives like that."

"You wanna go fight those villains!?" Mineta yelled and not for the first time did Chiron wonder if the boy was really cut out for hero work. It was natural for someone to be afraid of villains, but the boy didn't have that same drive that the rest of the class had. It was troubling.

"Did you not learn anything from the USJ Midoriya!" he continued and Chiron sighed.

He wasn't sure if, in a battle against some of the worst of the Greek monsters from the ancient days, Jason or Mineta would die first.

He would never say it out loud, but his money was on Mineta. At least Jason had a sword. And Medea. Even if Medea hated his guts, she would begrudgingly help him at least a little bit.

"This is totally different," the green-haired boy reasoned and Iida turned to him, about to protest. Astolfo cut him off as he cleared his throat.

"We don't have to fight the villains," he told them. "We can avoid them as we go to get the security system back online, right? As soon as the other heroes are released, our job is done. If we run into the villains, then myself, Sensei, and Gray can take them on."

Kaminari looked skeptical. "That's one thing to say, but you and I both know that it won't be that easy."

"You can't go through life looking for an easy route," Chiron pointed out, arms crossed as he looked over the students. "Miss Shield, you said you can work the security system, right? I can assume you know where it is?"

She nodded. "Yes, it's on the top floor of this building," she told him, "If these criminals managed to take control of it, then the passwords and authentication locks have been disabled. We should be able to restart the system ourselves. We just have to stay off the radar of the villains until then."

"Right," he nodded, thinking for a moment. "From what has happened to you, or rather, what hasn't, I can guess that the system doesn't have cameras in the stairwells. The halls might be different, or it could simply be that the system doesn't realize we're missing and the villains don't know how it works yet."

"So we avoid fighting them and get this place back to normal," Gray said, tilting her head a bit before nodding. "It could work."

Sparks of courage lit up in the others' eyes— barring Mineta— as Jiro and Kaminari both nodded.

"Let's do it, then. I know that you, me, and Chiron can at least hold off some of the bigger bad guys if it comes down to it," Astolfo said. Yaoyorozu and Iida both still looked unsure before Chiron clapped his hands, grabbing the children's attention as he spoke again.

"Many of our enemies are going to be gathered up there if they're not downstairs with the other Heroes," he told them. "Are you prepared to take this challenge if getting into a fight is inevitable?"

The two-class reps shared a look as Midoriya and a few others nodded.

"Let's do it!" Uraraka said, "I don't want to sit around here being helpless!"

"Sensei," Iida said, making Chiron glance over to the bespectacled boy. "Are you sure?"

"If I say no, they would follow me anyways," He told the boy. "I would rather know that they're all with me and following my orders instead of recklessly following me without any idea what they're getting in. I will take full responsibility for any actions and fighting that may happen, so don't worry."

Iida nodded slowly, mulling over his words.

"Very well, I'll trust your judgment then," he said, adjusting his glasses, "Count me in."

Both Todoroki and Jiro joined them, as did Kaminari and Yaoyorozu. Gray and Astolfo both shifted into their battle attire once the majority of the students agreed to the plan, Add changing into a scythe at Gray's command. Melissa had been startled at the transformation but smiled when Astolfo gave her a grin.

Mineta agreed eventually through the tears.

"Right," Chiron said, turning to the students and Melissa. "We need to hurry then. We have a limited window of time in order to pull this off."

"Wait," Midoriya said, "I'm going to tell All Might."

Chiron gazed at him before he nodded. "Be quick. I'll start leading the rest up, catch up when you're done. Astolfo, go with him."

"Right~" The Rider said, grinning before the two broke off from the group, running down the stairs to the balcony that overlooked the reception hall.

The Archer turned without another word. "Let's get going, then."

His students and Melissa all nodded, determined looks across their faces.

"Right!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Mineta fans, whoever you are, but this will have more bashing than usual for him. Since Chiron is actively involved with him and the others. And by 'than usual' I mean like. There's hardly been any in the main story. Oop. If you're curious, Astolfo was wearing his Apocrypha Formal Wear from the anime (an Epilauge or something? I'm not sure, it was art) and Gray's in the green-blue dress that Reines put her into in Casefiles.


	3. Notice

So apparently a knockoff site is stealing people's work from here and so a bunch of people are locking their stories until further notice. Not sure when that'll be but I'm planning on locking mine as well as of tomorrow. Best way to continue until then. If you're planning on following here on ao3, then the best way would to be to get an account and follow. If you're not and you're just a guest, please check FFN where this and Sagittarius are crossposted. 

Sorry for the inconvenience, but I'd rather not have my work ripped off :/ thank you for understanding.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for needing to lock all my stories down, here's an early chapter. I'm still sorry about that, but once again. Better safe than sorry...

There were two hundred floors total and by floor fifty, Chiron had noticed some of the children slowing down.

He, Gray, and Astolfo lead the group, their Servant abilities and stamina outranking the others. And if any villains appeared in front, they would be met with a scythe, a lance, and many arrows.

Iida, Midoriya, and Todoroki were right behind them with Uraraka, Melissa, Yaoyorozu, Jiro, and Kaminari after them. Mineta brought up the rear as the group ran.

Somewhere along the line, Chiron had ditched his suit, shifting into his Servant, though still human, form. He could outspeed any of them in his true form, but he was hoping that being near them would be enough to keep them safe. Or at least from getting killed.

That, of course, prompted questions from Melissa, which He, Gray, and Astolfo answered as vaguely as they could.

The group hit their real roadblock on floor seventy-nine. Chiron slowed to a halt, gazing up at the metal doors blocking their way before he turned over his shoulder.

"The route's blocked," he told Astolfo and Gray as the students joined them, "We've reached a dead end."

"Should we break through it?" Todoroki asked and Melissa shook her head.

"That would only alert them that someone's here," She said. Chiron nodded, thinking before he waked up and placed a hand on the door.

"Solid steel…" he murmured, "About half a foot thick and locked tight."

"Do you think we should just go into our spirit forms and slip through?" Astolfo asked, joining him. His tone was just as quiet before cries from Midoriya, Melissa, and Gray made them turn. Mineta had pulled a latch on a wall, making a door open. Chiron groaned internally.

This child was worse than Jason and Achilles combined— at least Achilles and Jason paid attention to the "don't touch if it's dangerous" rule, this child didn't have an ounce of common sense it seemed.

Common sense dictated that pulling a random latch would be bad no matter what situation they were in, but evidently this boy didn't realize that.

He sighed before he nodded to the other students and lead them through the door.

"The villains know we're here now," he told them as they ran through the hall. "Be on your guard! I'm authenticating combat in self-defense for all of your Quirks because of this!"

"Right!"

"Thank you, Sensei!" the students called up as they ran.

"Kaminari," he added, sparing a glance back. "Watch Mineta, make sure he doesn't pull a stunt like that again. Common sense dictates that pulling any random latch would alert the enemy. Mineta, pull something that could endanger all of us again and I'll make sure you're expelled after this."

"Yes, sir!" Kaminari barked and Mineta swallowed, uttering something on how 'he didn't have the authority to do that' since he wasn't a "real teacher".

That child was going to get himself killed or fired if he kept that attitude up in the professional world.

"Is there another way up?" Gray asked Melissa and the blonde nodded.

"Yes!" the girl said between pants. "There's an emergency staircase on the other end of the hallway!"

"Then let's hurry!" Iida said. Almost as soon as the boy had said those words the metal gates designed for dealing in fires started closing in front and behind them.

"Todoroki! Iida! Gray!" Chiron ordered and the three nodded. A blast of ice stopped the gate from closing and Iida and Gray leaped through. The two blasted a door open on the other side as Chiron helped the others through the gate.

He leaped through last, jogging over to the others as Iida beckoned everyone over.

"We can cross through here!" he said and Chiron took the lead again. The entire room was filled to the brim with plants of all sorts.

"What is this place?" Midoriya asked as they ran.

"A plant factory," Melissa panted, "They research the effects that quirks have on fauna here."

Chiron's eyes flashed before he held his arm out in front of the students.

"Someone's coming," he said, gazing at the elevator. "All of you hide! Astolfo, Gray!"

"Right," both Servants nodded, taking off in different directions. Chiron turned to Midoriya and Iida.

"Wait for the Villains to pass," he said, "If the three of us enter combat, you two take charge, we'll meet you on the top floor."

He paused before he reached over, gently ruffling Midoriya's hair. "Be safe, alright? If it gets too dangerous then hide and wait it out. You're heroes in training, but you're still children," he told them, moving from each of his students to ruffle their hair or pat their heads.

"I want Midoriya and Iida to take charge if the three of us are forced to stall the villains here," he added and Midoriya and Iida both nodded. He turned to Todoroki and Yaoyorozu next.

"Keep the others safe," he told the two, glancing to Iida and Midoriya. "I don't want the trio who hunted the Hero Killer to end up over their heads again. Those three boys will do their best to keep everyone safe, I trust you to help them if they act too impulsively."

"Be safe, Chiron-sensei," Yaoyorozu said after nodding and he nodded in return before he took off. He activated his strain of presence concealment as he scaled one of the trees.

The elevator dinged and two villains stepped out, looking around.

"Of course they'd pick a spot with so many hiding spots," one of them grumbled.

He tensed, summoning his bow to him and knocking two arrows between his fingers as he knelt on the branch.

"Hey! We see you, stupid kids!"

He froze, fearing the worst and glancing towards the students.

Only, the two weren't staring at the children, but over towards his tree.

"Oh yeah? What of it?"

A new voice made him look below him to see a familiar redhead and a blonde waltzing onto the scene. He didn't bother with secrecy any more as he let his arrows fly.

Negotiations were never an option as the taller of the two villains reared his arm back and dodged the arrows aimed at his feet. Chiron leaped down from the tree and lunched towards Bakugou and Kirishima as he released his presence concealment. He ignored the startled shock from the students as he grabbed them both, tossing them out of the way. In a flash A glacier of ice shot out in front of him, blocking a blast from the villain.

Gray and Astolfo ran over as the other students emerged from the bushes. The ice started to crack and shudder and Todoroki and Astolfo both acted fast— Hippogriff was summoned to the Archer and Todoroki slammed his hand down onto the ground.

"Sensei, go with Astolfo to protect the others!" Gray said as she readied Add. A block of ice rose up under the other students, carrying them up above them.

"Are you sure?" Chiron asked and the girl nodded. Chiron turned to Kirishima and Bakugou.

"I'm authenticating you both to use your Quirks for combat! Be safe! Gray, make sure they don't die!" he added before he grabbed Astolfo's hand and he swung onto Hippogriff. The Rider gave Gray one last look before Hippogriff took off after the others with a low screech.

"You guys are all here too?" Kirishima asked as he jogged over to where Gray and Todoroki were. "What the heck is going on?"

"You mean you didn't hear the broadcast alert?" Todoroki asked as he sent the other students up.

"Nevermind that," Gray said, "Villains have taken over the tower, they're holding everyone on the island as hostages."

Both Kirishima and Bakugou startled, the blonde's face settling into his signature scowl though there was a tinge of worry in it.

"Wait that's what this is about?" he asked and Gray nodded.

"We can explain later," she said before she shifted her footing as the ice was blasted to smithereens. "Chiron gave you all clearance to fight, right? well, get ready!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Achilles was apparently such a brat that Chiron considered sending him back to his father. He didn't but that's something they don't ever mention in fate and I think it's funny. They also never mention that Achilles was Chiron's Great Grandson but you know. Fate and Mythologies get messy.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College sucks. Anyways, I might have mentioned it before, but I'm thinking about maybe doing a Demon Slayer crossover soon. Also two chapters today because I can.

Midoriya and Iida made quick work of the door that blocked their path to the hall after the students had all reached the catwalk safely. Chiron dropped from Hippogriff's back as Astolfo circled above them, glancing around from the beast's back.

"This way's blocked too," Iida reported and Chiron grimaced. Should he and Astolfo just continue on alone? It would be safer and they'd go undetected that way, but he didn't want to leave the students alone...

"Great, what do we do now?" Mineta huffed and Chiron gazed around. His eyes landed on a hatch just as Midroiya's did.

"Melissa," the boy asked, "Where does that hatch lead?" The girl blinked, walking over and glancing up to where he was pointing.

"I think that leads under the maintenance room for the sunlight system here…"

Iida perked up at that. "There's probably an emergency ladder in the maintenance room right?" he asked and Chiron glanced to Astolfo, who nodded a bit.

"Yeah, there is," Melissa confirmed, shifting a bit. "But it's manual release, so someone will have to be inside in order to let it down for us."

The hopeful mood from the students immediately plummeted.

"Is this as far as we go?" Uraraka asked.

"No," Chiron said and the others looked towards him. "We just have to get in there right? Astolfo can get that done." The students stared at him as Astolfo adjusted Hippogriff's reins in his hands.

"I mean, she could climb through the vent to the maintenance room, but that'd be too much of a squeeze, right?" Melissa asked and he shook his head.

"I don't mean that," he told them, "Melissa, in due time things will be explained, but I need you to promise that when Astolfo, Gray, and I speak of our…Quirks, you leave the questions to a minimal, alright?"

Melissa gazed at him, his eyes serious and seeming to have an ethereal glow as he spoke. She nodded slowly, swallowing and the brown-haired man nodded after her. Chiron turned, gazing up at the vent.

"There's something that us Servants can do— entering a Spirit form. We're fully non-corporeal and unseeable. We can slip in and out of matter. Astolfo and Hippogriff can get up there and release the ladder that way." It only took a moment of hesitation before the students agreed and Astolfo took off, he and Hippogriff vanishing in a shower of golden flecks.

"I have a question, though, Chiron-sensei," Yaoyorozu asked as they waited.

He blinked, nodding to her. "Yes, Yaoyorozu?"

"W-Well, when the wall was blocked off at first, why didn't you just phase through?"

He smiled, patting her head. "That's a good question," he said, "The thing is, we can't touch things in spirit form. It's true that we can control our direction and if we want to be seen or not, but no matter what, we can't touch solid matter. A servant from France would cloak himself in a shadowy aura and slip through walls sometimes, but you could always see him because that's how he wanted it to be. Though considering the oddity of the Count, he tended to be able to do things many others couldn't." he told her with a hum. "In short, yes, I could have, but the result would have been the same. We would have been located as the door opened and if there were any cameras past that door, I would have been seen."

Yaoyorozu seemed to accept his answer, nodding as the others listened.

"Oh, I get it," Midoriya said as the ladder was released and lowered down to them. "So instead of blindly rushing in, you were going to see what else you could come up with."

He nodded, placing a hand on the ladder as it clicked into place. "Yes," he told him with a nod, starting to climb. "I was, but that was cut short for reasons we all recognize."

"Hurry on up, you guys!" Astolfo called down with a grin as he waved.

"We're moving as fast as we can," Chiron called up with a chuckle and Hippogriff squawked from where it was also peering down at them.

He climbed up without a problem, helping the others out.

"Thanks, Astolfo!" Melissa said with a smile and the Rider gave her a thumbs up.

"It's just what I do," he said, grinning.

"Let's continue on," Chiron said, "Is everyone alright with that?" "Yes!"

(x)

Jiro was a smart girl and was quick to think on her feet. Chiron was quite proud when he saw her destroying cameras with her Earphone Jack while they ran. He had shot some of them with arrows, but with her working with him, the destruction of the cameras was going quite fast. He had left some for her to break after he saw her destroying them with him.

The lack of barriers in the way after they hit the 100th floor was suspicious though, Jiro voicing as such as they ran. Astolfo agreed and their suspicions were confirmed upon reaching the 130th floor.

"Security robots, then," Astolfo said as he gazed through a door's window. The lab was crawling with robots, looking for them.

"They're not trying to stop us now," Chiron said, "Now they're actively trying to capture us."

"They must realize who we are," Midoriya suggested.

The green-haired boy turned to Chiron. "You wouldn't be able to do that thing you did in the exam, would you? Something-catastrophe?"

He shook his head. "Only if you want me to bring this tower and everyone in it to an early grave," he said as he gazed out.

"Why don't I just blast them?" Kaminari asked, sparking a bit and he blinked, looking over at his student.

"You'd be right in the center of them," he warned, "Are you alright with that?"

"I can go with him," Astolfo said, perking up. **_"Blasted Tree_** is basically the same, right?" Chiron gave Astolfo a look and the boy sweat.

"Is that a no?"

"Astolfo, barring Hippogriff, any of these Phantasms would take the entire building down," he said in a quiet tone as Kaminari and Iida talked 'strategy'. "Two require the sky to be above us and one is an entire golem that we are not using."

"Yikes," the Rider sighed. "I get it. We'll have to limit our use of phantasms then…"

"Chiron-sensei! We have a plan but you can't get mad at us!" Kaminari said as he and Iida jogged over. Chiron sighed, but smiled a bit. Even in the face of danger, the blonde was still full of energy.

"We'll see about that last part," he said, "I leave this to you then."

Kaminari nodded, grinning before Yaoyorozu created an insulated blanket. The students all got under it as the Archer and Rider both vanished into their spirit forms. Kaminari ran to Iida, holding his arms out. The engine quirk user grabbed his wrists before the engines on his legs started. Iida swung Kaminari around before launching him at the robots.

"Indiscriminate shock!" Kaminari yelled, electricity exploding outwards from his body. **"1.3 Million Volts!"**

The red-colored robots paused for a moment, only to all enter into a defensive mode by retracting into the shock-resistant outer casings. Midoriya peered out, eyes wide.

"It's not working!" he cried and Kaminari seemed to huff. Chiron pinched the bridge of his nose as Kaminari increased the output of his blast.

"He's gonna overdo it…." Astolfo sighed and Chiron just sighed in return as the voltage stopped and Kaminari sat among the next to undamaged robots with a dumb look on his face.

He and Astolfo reappeared as Jiro put her palm to her face. The students stood, walking over to Kaminari as Chiron materialized his bow.

"Well, at least he stopped the robots," Midoriya said and Astolfo groaned as the said machines rebooted and came out of their casings.

"Don't jinx us!" he said as the robots tied Kaminari up. Several more started to rush the group and Chiron raised his bow.

"Plan B, then!" he called and Yaoyorozu materialized canisters of gas with signal jamming particles in them. She tossed a few to the other girls and Astolfo before they started throwing them towards the robots.

"Mineta!" Midoriya ordered and the boy started throwing his balls in the path of the robots. The first few got stuck, making the ones behind them crash into the first wall.

It almost worked, before the others hopped over the roadblock.

"Iida, Midoriya!" Chiron yelled back and the two nodded, activating their quirks and rushing the robots. The ones in Midoriya's way went flying as Iida recovered Kaminari.

"Jiro!" Astolfo called and the girl nodded, already kneeling with her earphone jack in the ground.

"Coming from the right!"

Chiron nodded before he pivoted, facing that direction.

"Iida, take lead, I'll be right behind you all!" he ordered the bespectacled teen nodded, taking off in the opposite direction with the others. Chiron let his arrows fly when he saw the first round of robots, sending them sprawling back.

"I'll just have to pay for repairs," he sighed as he fired another hail of arrows at the robots. After a few minutes, he stopped his assault. The remaining robots were having trouble clambering over the other, fallen ones, and he had bought enough time for them. Turning, he took off, shifting forms as he followed Astolfo's Spirit Signature.

"We've entered combat on the 138th floor!" Astolfo's voice said suddenly Chiron leaped up the stairs that lead to the 137th floor. "The Server Room, we sent Midoriya, Melissa, and Uraraka ahead!"

"Server Room? I'm just below you, I'm on my way!" He told the rider as he picked the pace up.

The Archer arrived in moments and burst into the room, eyes blazing as he took in the sight before him in seconds. There were too many robots for the students to deal with alone, and even Astolfo was getting overrun trying to be careful of the Servers.

"GET DOWN!" He ordered as he raised his bow. The students were captured and surrounded by the robots, but the ones still sitting up hit the ground and laid as flat as possible. Astolfo instantly vanished into spirit form and took off (probably above them all) before Chiron open fired. Arrows fired so rapidly it looked more like machine gunfire speared the robots and stopped them in their tracks.

"Astolfo!" He yelled, "Get to Midoriya and Uraraka!"

"Right!" The Rider's voice said from further away and the boy's presence vanished from the room.

"Stay down, students!" He added as more robots started to flood the room. "You did well, but leave the rest to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angry Horse Mama.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter for today.

Astolfo's sudden appearance startled Midoriya, Uraraka, and Melissa.

"Astolfo! If you're here then-!?" Midoriya asked but was cut off as Astolfo summoned Hippogriff to him.

"Chiron arrived as we were overwhelmed, he told me to go on ahead and help you guys," he said softly, shivering a bit. "I've seen Chiron angry before, but I don't think he's been that angry in a while. He's always been a patient person, I think the stress of needing to keep everyone safe is starting to wear on him."

"What do you mean?" Uraraka asked softly as Astolfo pet his familiar.

"A lot of stuff is happening behind the scenes I can't tell you about, but between the USJ, Stain, and now this? I think if something else happened to you students he might actually kill a person," he told her softly before he shook his head. "Enough of that, though! What is this place, Melissa?" he asked and she gazed up a bit at the towering fans above them.

"The wind-power generator," Melissa answered, "There are more robots in the tower, probably just waiting for a chance to encounter us, but if we climb to the top from the outside, we'll completely avoid them. There's an emergency exit we can enter." She pointed up and Astolfo frowned, eyes narrowing as he gazed at the small door several stories above them.

Hippogriff could carry two people at max, so he could take Melissa and go. Only, by doing that he would be leaving Uraraka and Midoriya on the ground. He could take Melissa and then return for Midoriya, then Uraraka or vice versa, but that would leave Melissa alone up there too.

"We have Ochaco," the blonde said softly, "Your quirk makes anything you touch weightless, right? So this should be easy… and Astolfo, you have Hippogriff, right?"

"Yeah," he said, nodding before he gazed at the girl. She was trembling, eyes showing that she wasn't thrilled with the plan, but there was nothing else that could work.

"Hippogriff," he said after a moment, patting the beast's neck. The beast clicked its beak, already seeming to catch onto what he was thinking.

"Take Midoriya and Melissa up first," he continued, "Uraraka can ride on my back and she can at least get us up partway, I think. Then Hippogriff can come to pick us up."

The three gazed at him before they nodded and Midoriya and Melissa climbed onto Hippogriff. The beast clicked its beak before taking off into the sky. Uraraka moved over to Astolfo, but the two were stopped as a door opened to the side and both of them whirled around.

"Yikes," he said before he materialized his lance, seeing the robots start to swarm out from the inside. "We won't make it up in time, even with your Quirk and my speed. Are you up for a fight, Uraraka?" he asked and the girl nodded, a determined look in her eyes.

"Of course!" she said and he grinned.

"Right! Let's go!" he cried before he rushed towards the robots with his lance, swinging it and slamming into the first wave. Fragments and parts of metal flew off and towards Uraraka and she instantly took advantage of the parts. Using her Quirk, she levitated the bits of metal and rained them down on the robots approaching.

He grinned before he slammed his lance into more of them, careful to avoid the cables that they shot at him. A scream from the brown-haired girl made him whirl back around, eyes wide. A number of robots managed to get past him and overcome Uraraka's attacks, rushing at her. He turned, moving to leap towards her before an explosion blocked his sight of her.

Wait...

An explosion?

He let out a breath of relief as Bakugou arrived on the scene with the others. A wave of ice and arrows of blue light made him beam as Todoroki, Kirishima, and Gray ran up to the two of them.

"Sorry we're late! Are you two alright?" Gray asked and they both nodded.

"Chiron staid back, our group got split up and he's with the others! I don't know how safe he is but he should be fine, for now, let's deal with these robots!" he told Gray and she nodded, transforming Add back into a scythe.

"Right!" she nodded as Todoroki slammed his foot down. Astolfo and Gray both took off towards the robots, cutting them down left and right.

"They got into the tower!" he heard Uraraka call and Gray nodded.

"Astolfo! Let's go!"

"Yeah!"

(x)

A gunshot rang through the room at the top of the first floor.

To Melissa, the past few moments had been a whirlwind of revelations between learning that her father had set everything up to steal his invention back to learning that his assistant— Sam— had hired, not actors, but real villains to deal with the 'performance'…

It was just too much.

She screamed, watching as her father fell to the floor holding his shoulder. "Papa!" she sobbed, dashing forwards.

"Stay back!" David ordered, but he was too late as the redheaded villain whipped his gun across her face, sending her sprawling. Her head rang from the impact as she trembled on the floor.

The villain smashed his boot against her father's bullet wound, adding pressure as he taunted him.

"Trying to play the hero after all this? Too late for that! No matter what your reasons were, you dirtied your hands now. Whether we're real villains or actors is irrelevant. You planned and committed an actual crime here. You're exactly the same as we are. You can no longer remain a respected scientist, or continue your research without shame. Your life is forever tainted by the darkness of villainy."

He picked David up by the collar of his jacket. "And if you even want a future, you'll be a good scientist, and mass-produce this so I can sell it." He knocked him over the head with the gun, rendering him unconscious. "Take him to the roof." he ordered, handing him off to another villain.

"Don't…" Melissa gasped, tears streaking down her face as she forced herself up, "Please, no...give him back..."

The villain turned to her, drawing his gun. "That reminds me," he said with a vicious grin, "This will be a lot easier if I get rid of the professor's attachments!"

Melissa screwed her eyes shut as the gun went off again. A loud clang made her open one eye and standing in front of her was a woman with blonde hair, gold-colored flecks of light were settling on her skin. She seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. The woman was dressed similar to a samurai, holding two swords in her hand and a thunderous look was on her face.

"And who are you?" the villain, Wolfram, asked as he readied his gun again.

"I'm the Flower of Tengen," the woman said, eyes narrowed. "I'm not sure what exactly is going on, but I recognize someone who's trying to kill children when I see 'em! You're just as bad as that creepy magician! I'm not normally one to be a hero, but I'm going to stop you, you hear?"

"Tch." the redhead pulled the trigger again and a scream died in Melissa's throat as she watched the villain fire at them again. The woman slashed one of her swords downwards and the bullet shattered. She glanced behind her at Melissa.

"You said that professor looking guy was your father right? That means that you can work the security system, right?" She asked and Melissa nodded.

"Good, then go!" she ordered and Melissa scrambled to her feet, turning and running.

"Don't let her escape!" the redheaded villain barked and Melissa tensed. Deku lunged forwards, intercepting one villain before the blonde lept to his aid. Metal clashed with metal as 'Saber' was blocked by a wall of metal, Deku smashing through it.

Melissa turned back around and ran, all but leaping into the control room chair and turning the system back online.

She pulled her phone out, hands trembling as she quickly dialed Uncle Might's number.

Mister Chiron was still gone, and she knew that Uncle Might would be on his way.

He had to know the full situation.

He had to get her father back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the surprise!
> 
> Yes, the Flower of Tengen is a real nickname for her. I know some of you have realized who this is already, but her true name will be revealed next chapter


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final stretch. Also I'm procrastinating on working on school work so here's this chapter.

The wind whistled in Astolfo's ears as he rode Hippogriff up the side of the tower. As soon as the system had been set back online, Gray had told him to get to Midoriya and Melissa. He would be the fastest, after all. He had agreed and taken off immediately after Chiron had assured them that he and the others were fine where they were.

The Rider urged the mythical beast to go faster as they flew, his lance already in hand.

"LET HIM GO!" Astolfo winced a bit, hearing Midoriya's shout. His heart twisted at the anguish in his classmate's words and Hippogriff flew faster.

"DON'T TAKE THE PROFESSOR! DAMMIT!"

Hippogriff screeched as something rocketed past them up the outer wall.

"Whoa- what was- Is that All Might!?" Astolfo cried as he shielded his face from the gust of wind and tugged on Hippogriff's reins to steady the beast. It only gave a disgruntled squawk in return.

"Don't you dare lose that smile! Alright, Young Midoriya?!" the Rider heard and he sighed.

Yeah, it was All Might.

"It's fine now! Do you know why?" the number one hero prompted and Astolfo landed on the roof, running over to Melissa. The blonde girl gave him a grateful look as he pulled her to her feet, brushing dirt from her face.

"BECAUSE I AM HERE!"

He turned, watching as All Might shot through the helicopter, breaking it in half. He grunted as he shielded his eyes from the explosion that followed.

"Holy cow," he uttered, grinning a bit as All Might landed next to them with the professor in his arms.

"Papa!" Melissa ran over to them and Astolfo and Midoriya joined her, Hippogriff trotting over as well.

"Everything will be okay," All Might said, still grinning.

"I'm so sorry…" The professor said weakly, glancing between All Might and Melissa.

"Don't be," Astolfo cut him off as he glanced over, "Save it for when you're safe."

"But, this was my—"

The professor was cut off as a metal pillar slammed into All Might, sending him flying.

"All Might!"

Astolfo lunged forwards, grabbing the professor and holding onto him as he leaped out of the way of another pillar. He held the man as he leaped and dodged wires and a third pillar before a fourth slammed into him. He felt his breath leave his lungs and his grip on the professor loosen as he was tossed into the air.

"Astolfo!" Midoriya cried and Melissa screamed as wires wrapped around David's torso. The man was jerked from his grasp with a cry of pain and engulfed inside of a Quirk-Made monstrosity.

He landed with a painful thud, groaning and feeling his side. His ribs were cracked again and he hauled himself to his feet, Hippogriff circling above him before landing with its wings splayed in a defensive way. Astolfo pat it, gasping to regain the breath he had lost.

"I heard Sam!" the villain crowed, "All Might's quirk is failing him! He doesn't have the same unstoppable power he once did!"

"He's using the professor's device," A voice said and Astolfo looked behind him at a familiar blonde's face.

"Sab— Musashi?" he gasped, "What are you doing here? The Grail War ended like, a week ago!"

"That's what I was told," she said, "I'll have to explain it later, but I'm not the same "Musashi" you knew about from the Grail War. Just like your Assassin friend, I'm a bit of an abnormality. I was suddenly transported here and was sitting back and observing everything since I didn't know what was going on. But… that redheaded prick, Wolfram, I think, he was gonna kill those kids. I just finished dealing with that guy's underling, we can talk later but the main issue is that ugly mug up there."

Astolfo nodded as he climbed onto Hippogriff, wincing a bit.

"You really don't know when to give up, do you!?" All Might barked and he looked over as the blonde hero shot towards the villain from where he had landed.

**"Texas SMASH!"**

The punch was fruitless, however, as a wall was erected in front of him. Astolfo nearly lost his footing, though, as the building shuddered underfoot.

"What the hell is this?" Astolfo yelped, he and Musashi leaping out of the way of flying debris. Metal and wiring rose up and was torn from the tower as Wolfram's Quirk reached new levels of power.

"Who knows, but who cares!" the Saber-Class Servant yelled as she slashed debris away from them, "That redhead is a bastard and he threatened some children! And no one has told me what is up with these people and their weird powers! I'm gonna take my frustration out on him!"

"Now, I think I know how I can raise the price of this device!" Wolfram declared as they dodged and destroyed debris. "I can charge whatever I want if it was used to kill the world's Number One Hero! I'll toss in these two students from U.A., the famed David Shield's daughter, and another small fry, too. Now die!"

Astolfo and Musashi were suddenly on the defensive as the two of them dodged attacks. Midoriya shot past them to rescue Melissa, who had been knocked into the air and All Might wasn't fairing much better with the onslaught of attacks. Musashi countered as many as she could, her swords flashing in the night as she broke, deflected, and dodged wires and pillars. Astolfo took to the skies to dodge before he noticed tons of pillars rocketing towards All Might.

"Hippogriff!" he called and the beast folded its wings in. They dove, rocketing towards All Might and Astolfo's hand was outstretched. His palm connected with All Might and the force from him and Hippogriff all but rocketing into him sent the man out of the way.

"ASTOLFO!" Midoriya cried and the Rider only gave the boy a grin as the pillars neared. Ice suddenly coated the metal, freezing the pillars in their tracks. The pillars were easily shattered by a rain of arrows, both gold and blue.

Todoroki had arrived! With all the others too!

"GO TO HELL!"

"Looks like everyone's here," Astolfo said as Hippogriff circled above All Might. "Sorry about pushing you."

"Don't be, Young Astolfo," he said as the other students arrived on the roof. Musashi leaped down to join them, landing by Chiron who only raised a brow at her appearance.

"Iida, let's knock those hunks of metal right out of the sky," Kirishima growled, cracking his knuckles.

"Yaoyorozu, take care of things down here!" Iida added, following Chiron and Gray as they took off without so much of a word. Kirishima was right at his heels, Quirk activated. Astolfo gave All Might a grin before he and Hippogriff took off as well, joining Musashi in the air as the Saber scaled the pillars with ease.

All around them quirks went off and pillars exploded into debris. Gray was switching Add's forms with ease as she fought right next to Iida and Kirishima, Todoroki and Bakugou wiping out large amounts of pillars with determined looks on their faces. Chiron's arrows pierced and broke through pillars and debris as he took off across the roof. The speed that he was firing off arrows very akin to a machine gun that spit arrows rather than bullets. He was using more speed than he had with the robots, Astolfo noticed, watching the centaur easily navigate from one area to the other.

The students fought their hearts out as Gray crouched landed. She ducked under a pillar, sprinting between the carnage and deflecting others. She leaped up, using the oncoming pillars as platforms and running along them. Musashi ran next to her, deflecting pillars with a grin. She had only met the Saber once before, but Gray knew that the woman was living for the thrill of the fight going on.

She landed on a mountain of rubble, watching as All Might flew through the air, crashing and smashing through every pillar thrown his way. Musashi landed nearby and Chiron dropping down to a broken-off pillar not that far behind Gray. The Archer had resumed his human form in order to doge and scale the pillars with more ease. Astolfo flew above, eyes narrowed as they all watched the Symbol of Peace rear his fist back.

"Prepare yourself, villain!"

Astolfo's eyes widened and everything seemed to freeze as wires entangled All Might before he could land the punch.

He cracked Hippogriff's reins and the beast dove. He could see the other Servants taking off as well, the four of them rushing at All Might.

"Prepare myself'?" the redhead sneered as a pillar slammed into Musashi, sending her flying. Gray caught her by the arm before the two leaped out of the way of another pillar.

"Take your own advice! You've underestimated me!"

Astolfo and Hippogriff shot forwards with the other three Servants, Musashi's and Gray's blades raised to destroy the wires while Chiron's bow was level with the Villain. Astolfo had drawn his sword, also aiming for the wires, only for the four of them to be slammed into by another set of pillars.

Astolfo grabbed Gray as she was tossed close to him. He pulled her up onto Hippogriff with a grimace. The Phantasmal Beast rightened itself with a low screech and started to circle above. Musashi climbed out of a pile of rubble, blood dripping down her face from a cut above her eye. Chiron had landed on another broken off pilar, a bit bruised and seeming to be favoring three of his hooves over his back right one.

"Oh yes," the villain continued as he choked All Might, his other hand crushing his side. "While we were planning this little heist, I received an intriguing phone call from the man himself. He said he wanted to work with me to help, and I asked him why he'd bother, he was happy to explain his interests."

"All For One is behind this!?"

"What's the matter?" Wolfram taunted, "Looks like you finally stopped smiling!"

All Might's cry of outraged anguish echoed through the chaos and Asotlfo startled as a colorful blur shot past them. Musashi shot past All Might with her swords poised to kill the smirking villain before pillars slammed into her from all sides.

"Musashi!" Astolfo yelled before more and more cubes of debris slammed into All Might and Musashi from all sides. Hippogriff dove as a block of debris whizzed past his and Gray's heads.

"FAREWELL SYMBOL OF PEACE!" Wolfram crowed, "AND YOU MEDDLESOME WOMAN!"

He heard Gray gasp sharply as metal rods impaled both of the mounds of debris.

Time seemed to stop as Melissa screamed. Astolfo felt the weight of Gray shift before she leaped off of Hippogriff.

"Gray, wait—!" he cried before he noticed the golden glow in her palm.

 ** _"O ancient Mystery, I want to die. O sweet enigma, return all to nothing…"_** she murmured as she landed on a pillar.

"Oh? So this child wants to die too?" the villain snarled and pillars and debris were hurled at her. She moved on instinct as Add glowed, dodging and running along pillars.

 ** _"Second stage, limited release start."_** Add said and a golden light burst from her palm before a pillar slammed into her. She felt the air leave her lungs as she was slammed down. Her eyes only narrowed as metal spires rose up towards her.

The golden light died and Add was changed into a shield rather than becoming the Holy Lance. The metal glanced off of Add's form as Gray rolled out of the way.

"Go, MIDORIYA!" she cried and the green-haired boy let out a ferocious yell, leaping up from behind her and smashing through the debris that was crushing All Might. A violet light burst from the second section as Musashi broke free. Her eyes were blazing, more dangerous as she grinned viciously, landing on a pillar.

 ** _"I'll show you the true essence of the Five Rings!"_** She yelled before the air distorted and she brandished her swords. A rainbow light burst forth from her as the wind picked up. In a flash, a giant figure had appeared behind her. With four arms, each with a sword in hand, and red eyes glowing in the night, with teeth sharp and lips seemingly drawn into a permanent snarl, the Nio that appeared as a result of Musashi's Noble Phantasm was terrifying.

 ** _"Amen. I place my trust in Tenjin of the Tenman Shrine, the deity of absolute freedom. Nioh Kurikara, Shotenshou!"_** the Saber cried and the four massive swords the Nio wielded were swung down, each met with a pillar that was crushed in an instant. The phantasmal being vanished as a violet light burst from Musashi again. Instead of two blades, she held one in her hands and a pillar of violet light was condensed around it.

 ** _"Let's go, master's blade draw…Ishana Daitenshou!"_** she cried before she swung her blade down. Pillars and other creations of metal rose up to block the attack and Musashi grit her teeth, putting more pressure on her swing, starting to cleave into the protective barrier.

"Musashi is holding that guy off for as long as she can!" Chiron said as he dropped down by All Might and Midroiya. "It's your turn," he said and the two One for All users nodded, determined looks in their eyes.

"Right," Midoriya said, green energy crackling around him.

"Show that bastard what U.A. is made of!" Astolfo called down from Hippogriff's back, watching Musashi as she increased the pressure again. Gray deflected pillars from her with a grunt.

"Take this guy down!" she added.

"Roger that!" All Might said with a grin before he and Midoriya both took off.

"There's no way you can stop me. You're insignificant pests!" The villain roared, cubes of metal forming together and flying at the two. "AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHEN TO LIE DOWN AND BE CRUSHED!"

 ** _"La Black Luna!"_** Astolfo cried, his horn activated and he blasted the cubes at full power. The sound waves from the terrifying noise comparable to Present Mic's as the cubes were pushed back and some were broken to pieces. Bakugou's palms flashed and the boy blasted the remaining cubes with his Quirk.

Gray shifted her footing as Musashi's Noble Phantasm ended, the blonde panting before she drew a second sword and she smashed through a pillar.

"Ball's in your court now, All Might!" the Saber yelled as the two shot past her and Gray. A large cube was thrown at Midoriya and All Might, though it shattered to pieces as the sky lit up and Chiron held his hand up to the sky, his Noble Phantasm having shot through it.

There was no need for words as the two continued forwards and Musashi grinned, hair whipping past as the sky lit up like the sun. All Might and Midoriya's voices reverberated through the night.

"PLUS **ULTRA!"**

The final blow to the villain and the structure made an impact like a city-killing asteroid, the shockwave rippling outwards and almost throwing them all off of their feet if they hadn't been expecting it. The entire building under them shuddered as dust and debris flew everywhere, but something caught her eye.

A third body sailing through the air.

She checked to make sure Gray was fine before she took off. The Saber dodged falling metal before she leaped up, catching the professor in her arms with ease.

"I've got ya," she said softly as she landed, holding him carefully. She startled slightly as All Might landed in front her.

"You've got Dave then, thank God," the number one hero said, though his voice was a bit different and he looked extremely beat up in comparison to before.

The man stirred in her arms, eyes opening slowly.

"All Might…" he mumbled, voice frail from the loss of blood.

"I came to save you, my friend," the number one hero said and Musashi felt herself smiling at the exchange.

"Thank you…"

"PAPA!" a voice yelled and the three turned, looking up and seeing three figures at the top of one of the massive piles of rubble. The green-haired, powerful kid (Mido-something, if she remembered correctly), a blonde girl (Melissa? That sounded right), and the famed Immortal Archer Chiron. Melissa was waving to them, smiling as Midoriya called something down to the other side of the rubble, most likely to his friends over there.

"If you want to thank anyone," she said, shaking her head, "You should thank those kids and Archer."

She gently set the man down, inspecting the wound on his shoulder before an explosion of steam covered the area. She startled, turning and staring at a skeletal form kneeling nearby.

"Holy fuck," she whispered, eyes wide before Chiron landed next to them.

"Save the gawking, Musashi," Chiron chuckled as the skeletal form of All Might coughed blood in surprise.

"Uh- how!? He was like all muscles and bam!-like but now he's like, if I look at him wrong he'll die!" she huffed.

"Hey, I resent that," the man grumbled and Chiron chuckled, stepping over and kneeling down by Dave. He inspected the wound as All Might hovered nearby.

"Anything you can do, Chiron?" he asked and Chiron hummed, taking Dave's wrist in hand and pressing his thumb to it.

"Aside from staunching the bleeding? I can do a little bit, but any more might give unintended after effects," he said, "The best bet would be to get him to a hospital. Luckily, it seems that the bullet shot right through."

Chiron shifted, pulling his tunic off and Musashi screamed softly, hiding her face as she felt heat rising to her cheeks.

"Ignore her," she heard the Archer sigh as he worked. "We're going to need to wrap that shoulder of yours, David."

She peered back out between her fingers after a few moments to see Dave (David? Which one was the truth, she didn't know. Maybe Dave was a nickname) with his shoulder wrapped and looking a bit uncomfortable.

Chiron was brushing dirt from her chest and she cleared her throat, smacking her cheeks. Sure the Archer was attractive (seriously, he wasn't overly muscular and he had a really nice face if she did say so herself), but she needed to get it in control. She sighed, feeling the heat subside as she glanced back over.

"I heard most of what happened from Melissa…" All Might said, his voice somber.

"It's all true…" David said, voice heavy with shame as he spoke. "I was so scared to lose your light… I was scared that the peace you built as a hero would fade away with you… But my ideas and that device… were nothing more than ways to maintain the status quo… to ensure that nothing would ever change…"

The man leaned forward, moving to stand and Chiron placed a hand on his back, helping him up carefully with All Might's help. Musashi stood after a bit, hair gently blowing in the breeze as the sun peaked over the horizon.

"...even though the future was standing right there in front of me the whole time…" David continued, gazing back up at the ridge to where Melissa and Midoriya were waving down to their friends. "I just didn't notice it. Look at those two... She wants to become my successor, you know that? And you have Izuku Midoriya. He'll take your place one day, too, won't he?"

"He still has a long way to go, but...in him shines the greatest potential among those who will become heroes..." All Might said softly.

A hero huh?

Musashi closed her eyes before she gazed up at the sky.

The memory of a redheaded girl entered the forefront in her mind as she did. That girl might have been from a different world, and what happened in the world that they had gone through together might be gone now…

But, she wondered if she was right about her.

Ritsuka Fujimaru had said that she was capable of being a hero. If that was true, maybe she'd do that in this world.

She grinned.

Either way, she'd figure something out.

She had time, after all.

With her wish granted and no surprise spiriting away, she had time.

"Musashi," Chiron called as he glanced over his shoulder at her, All Might having burst back into his muscle form as helicopters arrived on sight.

The Saber tore her gaze from the sky with a grin, running to catch up with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the Movie, Boku no Hero Academia: Two Heroes. I love Musashi, so you can expect that she'll be coming back.
> 
> I have some ideas for her, mostly involving one of my favorite heroes, Edgeshot, and of course with the other Servants in the Final Fight. She won't be part of the main cast if she does appear later on, she won't be getting chapters strictly dedicated to her (maybe one side story).
> 
> Also, Musashi thinks what we all do about Chiron.
> 
> Anyways, Sagittarius will resume normal updates from now on. Go head on back there~ I'll see ya Friday

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to see the picture of Chiron that I based his outfit on for here uhhh PM me and I can give ya a link.
> 
> Also yes! Chiron does have a form of presence concealment. It's not listed in FGO's Wiki because the game doesn't cover everything but the Type Moon Wiki does mention that Chiron has a form of Presence Concealment. It makes sense, after all— he might have been a teacher, but he did learn to hunt from the best.


End file.
